


Anti, Sean, Dark, and Mark's Glorious Adventures!

by Goldenstar96



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenstar96/pseuds/Goldenstar96
Summary: just lil scenarios between the 4.also self insert alert, be warned.





	Anti, Sean, Dark, and Mark's Glorious Adventures!

Anti: dark, gimme my knife.   
Dark: Why should i?  
Anti: I need to carve a pumpkin for Halloween  
Dark: Why? >:/  
Anti: TO MAKE CONTENT.  
Dark: Whyyy~?   
Anti: _*snatches knife, and creates the video known as "Say Goodbye"*_  
Dark: Oh. Guess he was serious.  
  
\----  
  
Anti: _*exists*_  
Sean: _*oblivious*_  
Anti: _*silent stalking ensues*_  
Mark: Happy birthday Sean!  
Anti: _*sneaks off to get a gift*_  
Sean: Aww thanks Mark  
Anti: _*returns with a gift, the tag reading "to: sean from: mark"*_  
Sean: _*opens gift, Seeing nothing.*_  
Anti: _*jumpscares*_  
Sean: _**ANTI WHAT THE FU---**_  
  
\----  
  
Anti: Do you like bunnies?  
The other 3: ..what?  
Anti: Do. you like. B-U-N-N-I-E-S.  
The other 3: yeah..?  
Anti: Oh good, then you'll have a problem with what's outside. _*insert smug-as-fuck face*_  
The other 3: _*rush outside to find 5 dead bunnies*_  
Anti: They kept getting in the house so--  
The other 3: _**ANTI WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU?**_  
Dark: This is the last time i'm ever letting you get near a bunny.  
  
\----  
  
Mark & Dark: _*sitting in silence for 5 minutes*_  
Mark: Knock knock  
Dark: _*checks the door*_  
Mark:  _oh shit he's stupid_  
  
\----  
  
  
Dark: _*walking with no care in the world*_  
Anti: _*bumps into*_  
Dark: _*waits a few seconds*_  
Dark: YOU COULD'VE SAID EXCUSE ME!  
  
\----  
  
Sean: Antiii, guess what?  
Anti: It's my fookin' birthday?  
Sean: ..wait it is?  
Both: _*staring at eachother confused, yet anti gets slowly more and more irritated*_  
Sean: ok i'll get you a gift calm down _*goes to the store to buy a gift*_  
Anti: _*insert small amount of laughing*_  
Sean: _*comes back after a while*_  
Anti: Oh thanks. _*casually steals the gift*_  
Sean: ..no problem. _*sad irish boi hours ensue*_  
  
\----  
  
Dark: Has anyone seen Anti, anywhere?  
Mark: Don't know, don't care.  
Sean: Nope.  
Dark: Well do you know where you last saw him?  
Sean: With you.  
Dark: Well he ran off to find knives  
Mark: Thought you banned him from having knives?  
Dark: _*stares at sean*_  
Dark: blame sean for that, I have no control over anti.  
  
\----  
  
Anti:  _*silent disappointment/sadness*_  
Dark: Anti are you okay? I've never seen you cry.  
Anti:  _*smol sniffles*_ I'm fine. JUST LOST MY KNIVES AND SEAN.  
Dark: What happened to Sean?  
Anti: He left me :(  
Dark: Well I can see that.  
Anti: he took away my knives too.  
Dark: ok why did Sean leave though?  
Anti: He hates me :(  
Dark:  _*awkward hug*_  
Anti:  _*intense laughter*_ YOU THOUGHT I WAS BEING SERIOUS?! OH MY GOD!  
Dark: anti istg next time i'm going to kill you for that.  
  
\----  
  
Mark & Sean:  _*walking down a hallway*_  
Mark: Ok, we need to do something about them.  
Sean: What the fook are we 'sposed to do?  
Mark: That's why I'm asking you. First of all, Darkiplier has no sense of humor. I calculated small tests.  
Sean: Okay.. and Anti?  
Mark:  _He wouldn't let me near him._  
Sean: O-oh. I see why you need me now   
Mark & Sean:  _*Arrive at a small room, and Dark and Anti are having a cat fight.*_  
Mark & Sean:  ** _CALM DOWN WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?_**  
Anti & Dark:  _*Hissing, Anti does intense and glitchy hiss*_  
Mark: Hey Dark, I have a joke you might understand.  
Dark:  _*stops hissing and acts normal*_  
Mark: Knock knock.  
Dark:  _*Checks the fuckin' door again*_  
Anti & Sean: Dark, you're a dumbass.   
  
\----  
  
hope u liked this, i just thought it'd be fun to do these lil scenarios. <3


End file.
